


Very Good Bad Thing

by lovedeterrence



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Lapis meet at a typical college party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* idk what i'm doing or where this is going and it probably isn't the best but it's fine?  
> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6VDxXQgGsE

Though it was only Lapis’ first time meeting Jasper, she felt something stir in her when the other woman handed her the blunt that she had just inhaled from at the party. Her blonde hair was long and messy. She wore a white t-shirt and jeans, a leather jacket, and her eyeliner was in two sharp ebony wings. Though the jacket was large, Lapis could tell she was built, and it left her unable to decide if she wanted her body or wanted _her body._ Lapis smiled a little mischievously at her, about to inhale from the joint when the other woman snatched it out of her hand.

“Want it from me instead?” Jasper said, looking at Lapis expectantly.

Lapis raised an eyebrow, taken aback.

The party-goers huddled around them waiting for the blunt to be passed laughed, and some wolf-whistled. Lapis leaned closer to Jasper, that mischievous expression not leaving her face. The music blared, so she went next to Jasper’s ear, pushing her shyness away.

“I want it from you,” she said, softly. The crowd around them cheered, and she had to hold back a snort of laughter.

She watched as Jasper put the blunt to her thick lips, taking a deep inhale. She lowered it, and leaned close to Lapis. Lapis parted her lips and without much hesitation, Jasper cupped Lapis’ chin in her large hand, pressed her lips against Lapis’, and breathed the earthy smoke into her eager mouth. Lapis breathed it in, and Jasper pulled away. She held the smoke in for as long as she possibly could and exhaled slowly. The whistles and cheering of the crowd subsided as Lapis passed the blunt to the next person.

She smirked quietly, feeling Jasper’s eyes on her, she looked over. She gestured wordlessly to the bathroom and Jasper smirked back and nodded. Jasper held the door open for her, and Lapis couldn’t help but giggle. Swiftly, Jasper lifted Lapis, and Lapis wrapped her legs around Jasper as the woman’s strong hands brought her down on the counter.

They took a quick moment to look into the other’s eyes before mutually pressing their lips against one another’s. Lapis squeezed Jasper’s waist with her legs, trailing her hand up her waist and up to her hair, running her fingers through the thick locks. Jasper’s lips were rough and welcome against her own, not hesitant. They kissed in an aggressive, hungry synchronicity. When Jasper’s tongue went to slip into Lapis’ mouth, Lapis had already parted her lips for it. Their tongues danced together, tasting and teasing. When Lapis sucked on Jasper’s, the larger woman would let out a low noise of pleasure, and Lapis would smirk into the kiss, Jasper responding by gnawing delicately on Lapis’ lower lip and dragging her teeth down. Lapis’ breath hitched from this and her nails dug into Jasper’s back.

Jasper pulled away briefly, a little breathlessly she asked, “What’s your name?”

Lapis let out a loud laugh before answering, “Lapis. Yours?”

“Jasper.”

Her hand went up to Jasper’s head again, and pushed her down, resuming the friction between their lips. Jasper brought her lips to Lapis’ neck, planting rough kisses and taking the flesh softly between her teeth, eliciting small moans from the other woman. Lapis shuddered as Jasper undid her a button on her collared shirt, flicking her tongue softly against her collarbones. She bucked her hips against Jasper and bit her lip when Jasper chuckled against her skin.

Jasper slipped her hand down, caressing Lapis’ soft nipples with her rough fingers, trailing them down to her skirt. She pressed her lips against Lapis’ and placed her hand between her legs, rubbing her through her panties and Lapis let out a desperate whine against her lips. She went under the panties, circling around Lapis’ entrance, getting her finger adequately wet. Jasper massaged her clit, thumbing it playfully and Lapis let out a loud sound, biting down on Jasper’s neck to muffle herself. The loud music still blared from outside the bathroom door, but Lapis wanted to maintain some level of dignity.

She grabbed Jasper’s hand a little reluctantly and pulled it up. “Want to take this somewhere else?” She began to suck on Jasper’s fingers, enjoying the way she tasted on them. She enjoyed the way Jasper sucked in her breath at this.

“S-sure. Party for two.”

Lapis winked, re-buttoning her shirt and opening the bathroom door. The party at this point was too drunk, high, and stupid to even care that she and Jasper were disappearing. The rain was coming down as they exited the house. Jasper offered Lapis her jacket and she declined. Lapis liked the rain. It made her feel safe. Though it was a fling and nothing more, Lapis couldn’t help but notice that she held Jasper’s hand all the way back to their dorm, not wanting to relinquish it at all during the walk back.

The dormitory hallway was deserted due to most people off enjoying their winter break. As Lapis dug for the key in her purse, Jasper’s hand went up her skirt, giving her ass a pinch and Lapis giggled. When the door opened, there was no hesitation. She backed Jasper against the wall, and Jasper looked down at her with amusement. Butterflies in her stomach, Lapis leaned up and kissed Jasper, digging her nails slightly into Jasper’s wrists as she kept her against the wall. Jasper’s lips parted and Lapis stroked her tongue with her own. As she pulled away slightly, Jasper sucked on her bottom lip. Jasper broke out of Lapis’ hold on her and scooped her up again, and she wound her legs around the larger woman again. The contacts of their lips didn’t break as Jasper lowered Lapis onto the bed.

Clothes were torn off and discarded onto the floor. Jasper’s rough lips were on every inch of Lapis’ exposed skin, sucking and nibbling and planting wet kisses down her stomach and on her inner thighs. Lapis’ legs were spread wide by Jasper’s rough, strong hands, as she brought her face to Lapis’ vagina. She flicked her tongue gently against her clit, and Lapis clasped a hand over her mouth. Jasper’s tongue continued to rub her clit, and Lapis’ needy moans were muffled by her hand. She sped up, lapping up every fold of Lapis with much enthusiasm and Lapis lowered her hands, tangling them in Jasper’s hair, giving up on restraining her moans.

Jasper slipped two of her fingers into Lapis and circled them around, mimicking the motions with her tongue around Lapis’ clit. Her fingers curled and thrusted up inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Lapis trembled, her insides clenching up around Jasper’s fingers as they pounded every sensitive spot inside of her. When she finally came, her fingers tightened in Jasper’s hair, her legs shook violently. Her voice got higher and higher until her panting slowed and her heart rate returned to normal.

Jasper came up to Lapis, kissing her neck gently, and Lapis felt her stomach twist at this after the needs of her climax satisfied. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of fatigue that followed after, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Lapis awoke the next morning exceptionally groggy. She looked over to her side to see Jasper rolled over, facing the other direction and the wall. She bit her lip a little awkwardly, not used to this whole “one night stand” thing. She threw on a t-shirt that was on her empty floor, and with embarrassment she realized that the shirt was very large and definitely not hers. She quickly took it back off before Jasper could wake up. Just in time, Jasper rolled over to see a still naked Lapis standing before her.

“G-good morning,” Lapis said, averting her gaze.

“Quite the place you’ve got here,” Jasper said in a mocking tone.

Lapis’ dorm was tiny, a single bed cornered against the wall, a nightstand with a single blue beta fish in a bowl of water, and a pipe and lighter right next to it. There were clothes littered on the floor from the night’s previous escapades and a laundry basket overflowing. Other than that, the room was fairly organized. Books were piled along the dresser, a Bluetooth speaker beside them, and a small flat screen television was mounted on the wall. Whereas most college students had their dorms decorated with posters and had a roommate, Lapis did not. Other than the fish and books, very little of her personality showed and that was how she preferred it. After all, not like anyone saw it often.

“I try,” she said dryly. She plopped on the bed, picking up the pipe on her nightstand. She removed the bag of weed from the drawer and began to put it in. She grabbed the lighter, flicking her thumb on it and held it above the pipe.

“Morning routine?” Jasper asked, amused.

“You bet,” she said, taking an inhale and holding it. She held the pipe out to Jasper and she accepted.

“Got anywhere to be today?” Lapis asked, looking at her curiously.

“Nope. Why?”

After they both had their fill, Lapis put the pipe on the nightstand and scooted close to Jasper. She trailed her slender fingers down the other woman’s abdomen, settling herself on Jasper’s lap, leaning up to kiss her hungrily. She wasn’t ready for the party to end.


	2. Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis doesn't know how to cope or exist for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really rambly and kind of angsty, but i wanted to develop Lapis' personality in this AU.

And so, the party continued.

The remainder of the afternoon was filled with shaky breaths and tremoring limbs, nails digging into backs, tongues swirling around nipples and mouths sucking on them. Jasper’s lips had memorized every nook and cranny of Lapis’ body and Lapis had learned how to elicit moans and whines from the usually stoic Jasper. She liked being fondled, her breasts firm as Lapis groped and with them. She liked Lapis being rough with her, pushing her hard against the bed and biting into her neck, fucking her hard with her thin fingers.

Currently, the sun was setting and the pair had only left the room to use the bathroom earlier in the day. Lapis was sitting on her face, and Jasper’s tongue was swirling around inside of her, and Lapis had her hands against the wall to steady herself as Jasper essentially made out with her clit from below. The room smelled of pot, sweat, and sex. Their bodies were covered from head to upper thigh in various bruises and markings from their mouths exploring each other.

They continued on until the sun finished setting, their last orgasm brought on from rubbing clits against each other’s. They collapsed side by side, not fully looking at the other. The lights were off and neither of them saw a point to getting up and turning them on. Lapis let out a quiet sigh to which Jasper said nothing. The silence was not anywhere near comfortable, but not exactly awkward. It felt like a pressure, a pressure that was building and Lapis was not sure how to diminish it. She rolled over, eyes focusing on the blue fish in the bowl that she was too busy having intercourse to feed. She felt a pang in her stomach.

Lapis stood up, dumped a few fish flakes into the bowl and flicked the lights on. Jasper sat up, looking at her expectantly. Lapis folded her arms and bit her lip. A large part of her wished Jasper would just leave and spare her this terrible silence.

“I think I’m gonna head out,” Jasper said. “Need to eat something other than you.” She gave Lapis a small wink.

Lapis felt a small blush enter her face. “That’s fine,” Lapis said with a forced awkward smile. She was just thinking about how she wanted Jasper to leave, but as Jasper stood up, she couldn’t help but feel a sad twinge in her stomach. 

She opened the door for Jasper, and stood at the doorway, averting her gaze.

Jasper held out her phone. “Would it be cool if I got your number?”

Lapis couldn’t help but giggle at how not suave she was. “Sure.”

She entered in the digits and handed the phone back to her, and Jasper’s hand lingered on her finger for an instant.

“I’ll see you around?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah. See you around.”

Lapis gave Jasper a wave as she walked away. She closed the door. She sunk to the floor of her dorm room, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her body shook as the sobs began to pour out. And all she could think about was wanting to be in Jasper’s embrace again, even if that embrace was purely brought on by a sexual desire. She felt less alone and more wanted than she could recall feeling in quite some time. And though she had given Jasper her number, she was sure that Jasper had only asked for it as a formality, not wanting to fuck Lapis all day and then be the asshole who doesn’t call. And she probably won’t even call. Lapis let out a laugh through her sobs.

After getting it all out of her system, she stood up and relocated to her bed. She could still smell Jasper on her pillow and sheets and strands of her hair were along the mattress. Lapis was surprised there weren’t chunks of it from how hard she tugged. She smirked. She opened the nightstand, digging through it to try and find something to snack on, only to find absolutely nothing.

With a loud sigh, she threw on clothes, a jacket, wiped her eyes, and left her dorm. Normally, she ate on campus, but everything was close during the break. This meant that Lapis really didn’t eat much these days as she probably should have. It took most of her self-control to not excessively check her phone for Jasper while she was out. Lapis stuffed her face with greasy fries and a burger and walked back to her dorm, the cold air harsh against her skin.

Back in the room, she immediately reached for the pipe and lit it up. She plopped on her bed, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep inhale. She hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth speaker, blasting the sound to drown out the thoughts in her head. She collapsed on the bed, sprawled out, staring at the ceiling. She took her phone out of her pocket, placing it on the nightstand, watching it and waiting.

What felt like centuries later, her heart skipped a beat as a number she didn’t have registered sent a text. She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the urge to read it instantly. She made herself wait a good half an hour before allowing herself to read the message.

“hey lapis? it’s jasper. had a sweet time.”

She felt her lips curve into a smile, and thought about sending an immediate reply, but at the same time couldn’t bring herself to. What was she even supposed to say? Lapis saved the number. She rolled over, facing the wall that was on the side of the bed that Jasper had slept on. Her phone buzzed again and she shook her head. If she replied, she would look easy, and that was not her style.

So, instead, she said nothing. She rolled over, pulled her laptop out from under the bed, and aimlessly browsed her social media sites.

At some point, she had fallen asleep. The music was still playing, she was still fully dressed, the lights were on, and she was face down next to her laptop. Her phone was blinking with new messages from Jasper.


End file.
